Mobile communication networks deploy various techniques for measuring the geographical locations of wireless communication terminals. Such techniques are used, for example, for surveillance purposes and for providing Location Based Services (LBS) and emergency services. Some location tracking techniques are passive and monitor events generated in the wireless network. Other techniques are active, i.e., proactively request the network or the terminal to provide location information.